


the bathtub

by epistretes



Series: Aquaphilia [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Facial, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, Wordy Porn, anal sensitivity, getting clean to get dirty, references to unnamed former partners, rising to the challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistretes/pseuds/epistretes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tense and irritated by those who would think less of her for being a warrior woman, Sif goes to take a soothing soak in the bath and encounters one dark prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bathtub

Sif sighed as she set her armour down. That had been a hard bout. Harder than she had had in a very long time but she had emerged triumphant in the end.

Let it never be said again that Thor and her friends that styled themselves the Warriors Three ever let her win to soothe her fragile womanly ego. Those foolish enough to claim they could best her had systematically been kicked to the ground, Sif standing proud atop them. 

Still, she had sweated a touch more than usual as their own bruised egos pushed them hard. The bath had become the only thing that she could think of as she left the training yards. As the final gauntlet was unbuckled and placed down, she began to divest herself of her clothing beneath. Garment by garment, she peeled off until she only had her knickers for modesty.

"My Lady, I fear you do reveal more than you intend," a deep, silky voice reached her and she whirled around in surprise. 

"What are you doing in here, Loki?" She hissed at him and then looked down. With a look of embarrassed defiance, she crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Enjoying a solitary bath as it seems you also desired." She wanted to strike that infernal smirk from his face. 

"Exactly. So get out," she responded, tartly.

"I rather think I was here first. We can share, can we not? Or is this the first challenge the Lady Sif backs away from?"

Sif’s eye twitched in annoyance and while she did not want to let the Silvertongue win over her, she also did not really want to have to strap everything back on only to find a bath that was _unoccupied_. That and he was right, it would feel like a retreat, like she was backing down from Loki when she had just proved that she backed down to no man unless he was her King. Instead she let her hands fall to the fabric of her knickers and she pulled them down, letting them slide to the floor where she kicked them aside. A quick sluice under the shower to wash the bulk of the grime from her skin and then she turned.

Ignoring Loki’s smirk, she strode purposefully to the tub and stepped down in to the foamy water. Setting her foot, she brought the other in and then sank to her waist in the water and walked over to one of the carved stone benches at the side before she sat down. Once she was there, she simply picked up a clean wash cloth and swept it over her skin to get herself ready for the feast that night.

She looked up after she had done her face and arms to look at Loki who was just lazing in the water like he had no other pressing matters or cares in the realms and while his pose was casual, his eyes were on her.

“Enjoying the show?” She asked, archly, although there was a tiny hint of amusement in her voice. He was hardly being subtle in his watching.

“Somewhat,” he agreed, his smirk growing infernally wider.

“Perhaps you ought to return the favour,” she challenged. 

Without a word, Loki reached for his own washcloth and flicked it out annoyingly and dramatically before he dipped it in the soapy water and ran it across his collarbone. Sif forced herself to not swallow where he could see at the rather more eroticised display than she had expected from him.

It felt like he had upped the ante, so she rose to the challenge. Her own washcloth moved to her neck and she rubbed down it gently and sensually. Something in her warmed and charged, finding that she was desiring to see where he would go with this - where _she_ would go with this. It had been a long time since a man had incited a passion in her loins rather than just in her fists and this had been so easily done.

“You missed a spot,” he told her as he moved closer, before his own cloth joined her one and stroked the soft, wet fabric along the long line of her neck.

“Perhaps you should wash my back for me, then I won’t miss a spot,” she replied after he had carefully and sensually touched every part of her neck, moving the washcloth over her wet skin.

“Come here and I will,” he replied, settling back on the seat and offering her his lap. Sif raised an eyebrow at him, but deep in to their little game she did exactly as he asked. Standing up and letting the water slide down her chest and waist, eddying around her as she walked the three steps to him, she swayed her hips before she settled herself primly on his lap. Loki chuckled at her teasing and he moved her damp rope of hair over her shoulder before he ran the cloth across her shoulder blades and back down in to the water.

“So stiff, Sif, let me help with that” he cooed annoyingly in her ear as his arm wrapped around her waist under the water and she allowed him to pull her back. She could feel a semi-hard length as she moved back and she smirked to the wall before she wriggled and allowed her cheeks to surround it. Loki moaned and she felt him hardening instantly, entrapped between her strong glutes. A little controlled slip upwards and back down as if she were simply making herself more comfortable and he hissed, erect muscle twitching helplessly against her.

“So stiff, Loki, let me help with that” she teased in response to him as her powerful leg muscles moved her more deliberately, there was no simple game now, she wanted to bring the Silvertongue apart. She wanted to hear him keen, she wanted to show him what she was capable of. She had already put some arrogant men in their place today, this was little different. She would get pleasure out of both, albeit a different sort of pleasure. It was just what she needed to unwind after a very physically demanding day.

She could feel him slipping and sliding between her muscular cheeks as she controlled their movements, could hear him panting behind her and attempting to not let on that he was panting even as he tensed under her ministrations. This was going exactly as she wanted, until she realised that her legs had gently parted and Loki’s clever fingers had slipped around her hip. The cool, slender tip of his index finger touched her clit and slipped deftly under the hood, causing her thighs to tremble and send vibrations back to him. They both moaned together as their game was forgotten, only the desire and need pounding through them. His fingers dipped in to her core even as she clenched her cheeks tighter to create more tension with the water lapping around them to help him slide easily.

She felt her folds become very slick even as the water moved with his fingers, pumping in to her core and leaving her wanton. His movements were in time with hers and just when it all seemed like it would be too much, she felt him tense that little more before he bit down hard on her shoulder to stop himself from crying out too loudly. As she felt his hot come spurt up her back and mingle with the bath water, she reacted to his bite and came herself. Her walls convulsed around his long fingers and she allowed herself to float on a high she would never have imagined she would have. She had never really allowed herself to think of Loki before but in that instant, he was everything.

They sank back on to the seat together, Sif leaning heavily on Loki and he seemingly reluctant to move away from her either. Well, that had been an experience and Sif was startled by the thought that Loki could do such to her body and so deftly without her guidance. As the pair caught their breath, Sif found that she did not want to simply get up and leave like she did with most of her lovers.

It seemed Loki did not want her to leave either, his hands ghosting across her waist and to the underside slope of her firm breasts. Her body was sated for now but she did not stop him. His hands and the water felt so good and she wanted more. She was sure that if she got up and left now that the experience, while not forgotten, would not be repeated. A few quiet minutes were spent enjoying the warmth of the water lapping around them and the afterglow of their shared orgasms with Loki’s fingers continuing to skirt across her warm and wet skin.

As they recovered sufficiently from their activities, Sif leaned back against Loki a little more strongly and his fingers started to slide lower again.

“No,” she told him and pulled his hands away and she slid off of his lap and turned around. She saw him shut away his pout as she sat back down on his lap, trapping his newly refreshed erection between them. “This time we do something different.”

The smirk spread across his face again when he realised that she was not refusing any more games, but starting a new one. She wondered if he had felt the same about their stolen moment as she did and even though he wore that damnable smirk, she was pretty sure that she could see the truth through it. She had begun to strip the Liesmith down to truths and she was not about to stop now.

Dipping her head to his neck, she licked a line along his collarbone and up to his chin where she nipped him hard. Loki chuckled, seemingly enjoying the rougher treatment. 

“Mmm, Sif, you do look ravishing like that,” he told her as she tilted backwards to allow the water to eddy around her breasts before she moved back in to bite on his earlobe and make him hiss in mingled pleasure and pain.

“Do shut up, Loki,” she chided as she lifted her hips and looked him in the eyes as she sank down and for a brief instant, she felt him at her entrance before he breached the folds and she gasped as she took him in inch by inch. It was quickly done and yet it seemed like an eternity passed between them as she slid slickly down his shaft. His eyes widened and they joined for the first time and she looked deep in to his. Something more than just the physical passed between them and she had no idea what it was, just _that_ it was.

She settled on to his lap and stayed there for a long moment as they let it sink in that they were actually here, together in this bath, having sex. The Lady Sif and Prince Loki. The teasing before had been just that, teasing and sexual gratification in a manner that could be walked away from and ignored. This, though, this was different. In that moment, Sif realised that he fit her perfectly. Not too small that she barely noticed that he was there but also not so large that he caused her discomfort. It was as if he had been made specifically for her, to be with her this way and that boggled her mind. While she was not one to be all brawn and no brains, she felt like she was right now as she could not string a sentence together in her own mind. If the look on his face was anything to go by, he was feeling the same.

At the same instant, they moved forward and their lips came together for the first time. Their hips moved together as they made the water churn around them and sparks shot from her groin to her lips and back down in a relentless and passionate cycle. His lips were thin and yet the passion held within them made her tingle all over as they moved against her own. As she thrust down on him, his own hips shifting up in time to meet her, their tongues touched briefly for the first time and she moaned wantonly in to the kiss, immediately deepening it and seeking more. She wanted to be all over him, touching him with every millimetre of skin possible as they continued to turn the waters choppy as though being tossed in a storm.

They did not once break the kiss, both seemingly trying to drown in the other as they bucked and moaned and thrust. She felt him bump up against her cervix and the gasp of pleasurable pain caused her to release his lips, ending their first kiss but what a kiss it had been. She had felt tingles even down in her toes and the tips of her fingers at such a kiss.

She rested her forehead against his and their gazes locked again even as their bodies continued to work the other. His hands parted and one was under her arm and over her shoulder, holding her close to him as the other slid down and grabbed a generous butt cheek hard. She could feel his fingers digging in to her soft flesh and she shivered with desire, knowing that he desired her as well. 

The water she could hear it lapping over the edges of the bath and trickling down in to the grates to catch the overflow and just as she let the fact of herself being passionately made love to by Loki in a fit of desire in a public bathtub really sink in to her mind, he spoke.

“Sif, I…” then he grunted and she knew he was close, he was trying to warn her and she felt him try to pull free.

“Loki,” she breathed his name as she pushed herself back down on to him and ground herself against his quivering, twitching shaft as he tensed up so much his cheeks went a deep pink. He blinked at her before his eyes went glassy as he came with a shout that she muffled with her own lips, watching him. Seeing him come undone like that and one more urgent thrust from him sent her in to her own high and the two locked eyes and stared at each other as they both came, hard.

As they came down together, she rested her forehead against his once more and they simply looked at each other in silence as the aftershocks thrummed through their bodies and Sif felt like she had never had an orgasm like it before, one that had relaxed her entire body at the same time and freeing her soul from anything that weighed it down. Here now with him she was Sif, a lady and not Lady Sif who could take down any man or beast. She was just a woman, she was just Sif and she liked it.

She could feel his hot seed in her body, his slowly wilting erection still buried as deep in her as it could get and she did not want to break free just yet. Usually, she would have climbed off of her partner the moment after she came, dressed and walked away but this was a moment to savour. She kissed him again deeply, searchingly, sensually. She wanted to know all of the Silvertongue’s secrets. His hands roamed across her back as they kissed, feeling her own and holding her close. A part of her wanted to remain in this bathroom with him forever just mapping out each other’s bodies and making love until they screamed and it was not a small part.

She had no idea for how long they remained there, kissing and losing themselves in the other but eventually she registered that he had gone completely flaccid inside of her and that she should probably get off of his lap. She broke the kiss and licked her lips.

“We should get out of here before someone comes in looking to use it.” She told him, to which he frowned and flicked his fingers at the door.

“Now they cannot get in,” he replied, removing his hands from her back and running them down her chest and cupping her breasts. His lips latched around her right nipple and he suckled on it, making her moan softly as his fingers ministrated to the left. His other arm wound around her back again and held the small of her back. She felt prickles along her skin again as her core warmed with reignited desire.

“Loki, we have to go to the feast, our absence will be noted.” She protested, weakly. She did not care about the feast, she could feel him perking up slowly within her again. It seemed that although their activities had taken their toll, he was not yet quite done.

“Let them note it,” he replied before going back to her breast and rolling his stiffening erection within her slick channel, shifting around his own seed as he did so and something about that sent the gently reignited fire completely ablaze and only her hard-won battle discipline kept her from fucking him in to the stone bench again.

“We must go, I am the guest of honour tonight,” she reminded him and he let go of her nipple and looked up at her. She could rarely read anything in Loki’s face but it was clear right now that he did not care about hiding his thoughts away. He wanted to continue rutting with her and releasing inside of her until he literally had nothing left to give. It was a very tempting notion and one that she was sure their combined stamina would be up to the task of, and yet.

“Come, Loki, we must” she tried to persuade him to see reason and he kissed her one more time, deeply and like he wanted to fix this in his mind forever. She kissed him back, giving in to the feelings sparking between them even as he rolled his hips against her own. After indulging themselves for a long while, longer than Sif should really have allowed as the time was ticking on towards the feast, she broke the kiss and heard a grunt of dissatisfaction from Loki.

Using one arm to brace her and the other to push up, he stood in the bath with her wrapped around his hips and she gasped as he brushed against her just so. That damned feast was ruining everything and yet the rational part of her started to break through the haze of desire. This was _Loki_ she had buried within her, that she was tempted to boycott the feast all consequences be damned to make love to, to fuck, to rut with until they were both too spent to even move a single muscle.

She had not yet sought out and discovered all of his secrets and yet she was insisting that they stop. She never quit anything she set her mind to and here she was, setting her mind to quit even though her body screamed at her to stay.

He surprised her in his strength at climbing carefully out of the bath still joined with her, flicking the lever over to the ‘drain’ setting to remove the evidence of what they had done and he pressed her back against the cold stone wall before turning the shower on. She shivered at the cold against her back and the warm body at her front as he ground in to her. She could feel the stone wall heating up from her body and from the water gushing down their bodies as they moved together as one.

A loud gonging sound reverberated through the walls and up her back and she felt it tingle their lips as they kissed.

“One bell until the feast, we must stop,” she gasped breaking the kiss, irritation etching in to her voice.

“We must conserve time,” he corrected as he set her legs to the floor and withdrew. A flick of his wrist and the floral concoction she used for her hair was in his hands and he passed it to her. A look of confusion crossed her face, still lost at the feeling of such abrupt loss of him from her body. She had been so close, too. He dropped to his knees and told her “I would not want to break the old adage ‘one, twice, three times a lady’ due to time constraints,” before pressing his face between her thighs and she leaned heavily against the wall again as his silvertongue showed just what it was capable of.

She gathered enough wits to pour a little of the herbal liquid in to her hands and she washed her hair even as he continued to tease at her. Washing her hair would never be the same again, she was sure of it and she sluiced the suds out quickly before using her soapy hands on his head. Feeling his wet, soapy hair under her fingers as he sought to bring her to her high sent waves of desire through her and she twisted her fingers in his hair as she came, screaming out. She hoped this room had a good sound-dampening spell on them as she rode out her high, probably hurting his head in the process as she gripped hard and she felt him licking her clean as she slumped back against the wall, more spent than she had ever been in her many centuries of life.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she told him and he smirked.

“I bet you’ve never said _that_ to anyone before, but I admit I liked it,” he smirked up at her as he stood and pressed himself against her, running his hands down her naked, wet body.

They dropped the conversation, instead turning their attentions to getting their bodies clean and seemingly both enjoying the feeling of it. As Sif’s hands moved lower, she realised that he had not been relieved himself. Mimicking him, she dropped to her knees and gave a cheeky grin up at him as he looked shocked at her actions and she pressed her tongue to his sac, licking him and seeing him part his lips in desire. She could tell that he was close anyway from the tightness there and she lifted her hand between his legs and between his cheeks. A ragged moan escaped him as two of her fingers brushed against his tight hole and, slick with the water from the shower, pressed inside and he fell back against the stone wall.

Three passes of her fingers and of her tongue and he slammed his hands on the wall as he came with a near-silent cry. Sif ignored that her face was in the way and she felt his hot seed land on it as he emptied the last of himself with that hoarse sound ripping from his throat.

Satisfied that she had given as good as she got, she withdrew her fingers and stood, washing her hands and face with the herbal wash. Now, finally having achieved what she actually came in here for, she leaned in for a last kiss.

“I will see you at the feast,” she told him as she pulled away and dried herself quickly with a large, fluffy towel.

“You shall,” he responded, following suit as he turned off the shower and moved to the towels. Sif was amused to note that his legs seemed a little wobbly as he took each step.

“This…” she said as she strapped on the last of her armour “this must stay within these walls.” It had felt like her rationality and sanity had been strapped back on with each layer of clothing. Like she had gone from Sif to Lady Sif with the donning of her armour. Lady Sif was not someone who would have an affair with the quiet, dark, brooding Loki. When she had been nude, everything had felt different. She had wanted him, she had got irritated at the thought of not being entwined with him and now she could not even think about admitting to this to anyone. 

She looked up and Loki was smiling at her. Actually smiling, not smirking and he had seemingly used magic to quickly don his complicated clothing and he unlocked the door with another deft flick of his fingers towards it.

“Fear not, my lady Sif,” he told her as she internally told off her body for starting to warm at the look on his face, “I alone know.”

She nodded and turned the handle before she let Sif override Lady Sif and left the bathing room. She left behind the feelings she had felt in there and she set her jaw as she made for her rooms to change for the feast.


End file.
